Deathly Venom
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Una tragedia contada; una mujer destrozada y una vida perdida


**Deathly Venom**

Disclaimer: Evangelion no me pertenece es del estudio Gainax yo solo uso los personajes para crear una línea histórica diferente

¡Atención!: Es un OOC + Tragedia. Quedan advertidos

Aclaraciones: 00000 (división entre flashback) –––0–––0–––0––– (división entre escenas del flashback)

_**Parte 1– Broken.**_

La sangre corría por su rostro, cada gota flotaba en el LCL llegando hasta la boca del ocupante de la cabina. Una figura humanoide con un halo de luz sobre su estaba frente él, sus heridas ardían al momento de que oía un acento alemán en el comunicador.

– ¡Detente baka–Shinji!–

– No lo voy a hacer, ¡esta misión es mía!– el brillo carmesí en los ojos del Tercer Elegido era espeluznante hasta para ella desde la sala de control.

Después del ataque del ángel de la atmosfera había sido relevada de su puesto como piloto hasta que se comprobara que no había contaminación por el ángel, entonces apareció este, y Shinji había salido solo a pelear contra él, al principio lo estaba haciendo añicos pero después en un giro repentino le había hecho mucho daño y con la sincronización al máximo las heridas del EVA se volvían las de él.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y nuevamente se abalanzo contra su cruel adversario gigante, el ángel salto sin dificultad y golpeó la espalda del Evangelion–01 haciendo un gran daño a las capas de blindaje y tirándolo por tierra.

– ¡Shinji!– gritó la pelirroja– ¡Sácalo de ahí Misato!– le dijo a su tutora que estaba con ella en el puente.

– ¡No puedo!– respondió tomando su crucifijo– si lo retiramos el tercer impacto acabara con la humanidad– su semblante se entristeció– ¡Lo siento!– murmuró mientras una solitaria lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Asuka volvió la mirada y observo como Shinji lanzaba su campo AT en forma de lluvia de navajas haciendo mella en el campo del ángel, el monstruo gigante levantó su rostro y lanzó su brazo extendiéndose como el de la unidad–03, estaba rodeado por un campo AT y atravesó por completo al EVA. Segundos después el ángel se desmoronó como si fuera arena dejando un sonido continuo llenando el ambiente, Asuka lo reconoció volteando hacia Maya.

– Los vitales de Shinji cayeron al mínimo, esta en shock. ¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre!–

– ¡Unidades de rescate al lugar de la batalla! ¡Rescaten al Tercer Elegido!–grito Misato

La pelirroja se tapo la boca para no dejar escapar un grito y salió, sin antes mirar de reojo al comandante que se mantenía estático como si estuviera en un día de campo, hacia el hospital de Nerv para esperar a Shinji, mientras pasaba por los pasillos laberinticos de la organización recordó lo que el chico había hecho por ella en los últimos días.

00000

– Asuka–oyó la voz tímida de un hombre tras ella, estaba destrozada por dejarse vencer nuevamente por un ángel. Estaba tras las líneas amarillas de cuarentena y bajaban su Evangelion a las jaulas para una exhaustiva revisión

– ¡Lárgate!–murmuró– ¡DEJAME SOLA!– por fin había estallado su frustración estaba dirigida a él pero la contestación fue algo que nunca esperó de un chico como Shinji.

– ¡No lo haré!– replicó con convicción, abría y cerraba su mano por el nervosismo que sentía.

– ¿Qué dijiste?–preguntó furiosa la chica levantándose para mirarlo a la cara.

– No te dejaré sola, no otra vez. Después de lo del catorceavo no has estado bien y… –lo siguiente no pudo ser lo que esperaba, una sonora bofetada.

– ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? ¡Tu no eres nadie!– el chico levantó el rostro y sus ojos azules destellaron, era un brillo anormal. Entonces regresó lo que había visto por el ataque del ángel, se arrodilló sosteniéndose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos– ¡Aléjate de mi!– dijo sollozando.

– No Asuka, estas tan asustada como yo; te sientes tan impotente igual que yo el primer día que pilotee para salvar a Rei. Es normal tener miedo, tener sentimientos. ¡Llora cuando estés triste, ríe cuando estés alegre! Y así te sentirás mas viva–

¿De donde había sacado ese valor?, se preguntó Asuka; la sombra del chico la cubrió. Levantó el rostro y estaba ahí junto a ella, Shinji se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y le dio un abrazo a lo que ella se sorprendió.

– ¿Shin… Shinji?–lo terminó por abrazar y estalló en lagrimas– ¡Lo siento baka!–

– Te perdono–

Sin darse cuenta la chica se quedó dormida en los brazos de Shinji, los oficiales de Nerv llegaron y el pidió que la llevaran a casa. Él se levantó y miró al horizonte.

– ¡Mándame al más fuerte que tengas, porque lo haré pedazos!– dijo Shinji y un brillo carmesí apareció y desapareció en sus ojos, después entró al Geofrente por que no regresaría a su departamento con Misato, lo había decidido.

–––0–––0–––0–––

Asuka caminaba de la oficina del comandante hacia los jardines de Nerv y frente al lago estaba Shinji, viendo su reflejo en el agua, con las manos en sus bolsillos; ella se le acercó lentamente pero el se volteó sin que lo advirtiera.

– Veo que estas mejor, ¡me alegro!– dijo sonriendo; caminó hacia el cuartel y pasó junto a ella, unos segundos después escucho un grito y se detuvo.

– Sólo por que te deje que me vieras llorar no te da el derecho de tener esa cara de autosatisfacción, aún sigues siendo el número dos–dijo pomposamente.

– ¿Cuándo entenderás que esto no es una competencia y que la vida de la humanidad esta en nuestras manos?–dijo sin voltear

– Y… Y… Yo… – tartamudeó, se había quedado sin palabras; el chico regresó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

– ¡Te veo después Asuka!– dijo alejándose

– Baka– susurró

00000

La ambulancia entró en la bahía del hospital de Nerv y bajaron al chico inmediatamente; tenia una gran venda en el pecho que se estaba tiñendo de rojo, además de una máscara de oxígeno, en un soporte llevaba el suero y sangre.

– ¡Shinji!– habló la chica al verlo entrar custodiado por los doctores y las enfermeras

– ¡A un lado señorita!–le dijo una enfermera cuando trató de acercarse

– ¡Necesitamos llevarlo al quirófano!– exclamó un medico.

– ¡Shiinjiiii!–gritó Asuka cuando otra enfermera la sujetó para que no avanzara más.

00000

– ¿Qué es lo que haces baka?–dijo Asuka mientras veía a Shinji introducirse a la alberca del centro con un chaleco salvavidas

– ¿No parece obvio?, aprendo a nadar por mi cuenta–respondió un poco enojado

– Así nunca lo lograras, ¡te mostraré!– salió corriendo– ¡No tardo! – entró al vestidor de las chicas y salió con su bikini rojo y blanco.

Ella saltó al agua y se acercó a él quitándole el chaleco.

– ¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Ahogarme?–

– ¡Claro!, quiero deshacerme de ti– respondió sarcástica y lo tomó por los brazos–lo primero que tienes que hacer es relajarte–

Con esas palabras le comenzó a enseñar la "ciencia" de nadar

–––0–––0–––0–––

Shinji estaba frente a su Eva cuando la pelirroja entró en las jaulas y lo vio con un semblante marchito. Se acercó lentamente, como un tigre tratando de atrapar a su presa, y le dio un golpe en la nuca.

– ¿Qué te sucede?–gritó Shinji sobándose

– Los bakas como tu no tienen derecho a poner esa cara, es mejor cuando sonríes– dijo un poco sonrojada, el volvió a su tarea contemplativa para después romper el silencio.

– Asuka esto no se lo he contado a nadie y quiero que seas la primera en saberlo–

– ¿Qué?–

– El mes que estuve perdido dentro del EVA tuve muchas visiones, pero una en particular llamó mi atención. Era mi madre debajo de un árbol con mi padre junto a ella, me sostenía contra su pecho y la podía ver, pero me di cuenta que no era un recuerdo mío. Entonces la voz de mi madre me habló y me dijo que siguiera viviendo; después vi el rostro de Misato sosteniéndome–

– ¿Y eso?–

– Creo que mi madre no murió en el experimento del EVA–01 sino que le pasó lo mismo que a mi pero ella si se quedo dentro de esa maquina–

– Eso sería… –Se detuvo reflexionando que cada vez que subía al EVA sentía una abrigadora sensación de que su madre la abrazaba pero siempre la desechaba, lo miró nuevamente y vio pequeñas lagrimas surcando su rostro–¡tal vez tengas razón!–

00000

– Shinji– Asuka se encontraba en la sala de espera– Eres… un… idi… ota– susurró mientras apretaba los puños y unas lagrimas caían sobre ellos.

– ¡Piloto Sohryu!– La chica levantó la cabeza ante la voz fría que la llamaba

– ¡Vete de aquí niña modelo!–dijo a la chica albina de cabello azul y ojos rojos

– ¿Cómo esta?–preguntó sin inmutarse ante las amenazas de Asuka

– ¡Que te largues!– gritó– ¿Por qué no acudiste a rescatarlo cuando podías?… Espera, no me digas, el comandante te lo ordenó–exclamo con todo el veneno que había acumulado.

– Sohryu, eso no fue lo que ocurrió. Yo quería salvarlo pero mi EVA no respondía, ni siquiera a las señales externas–

– ¡MENTIRA!–volvió a gritar y una enfermera le pidió que bajara la voz– tu eres solo una muñeca que se deja llevar por las ordenes del comandante–

– Ten en cuenta que Shinji se lanzó primero des…–una sonora bofetada interrumpió su frase

– ¡No vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre con tu sucia lengua niña modelo!–

– Veo que era verdad lo que se dice en Nerv– señaló Rei saliendo con la mejilla completamente roja.

– ¡Maldita muñeca!– susurró.

– ¡Asuka!–

– ¿Que quieres?– reclamó a la voz qué había pronunciado su nombre pero al darse la vuelta vio que era Misato.

– ¡Saber el motivo por el que te pones así con Shinji!, es raro, hace unos días lo odiabas por haberte superado– dijo preocupada

– ¡No lo entenderías!– volteó el rostro un poco sonrojado

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?, Soy mas grande que tú…– se interrumpió al ver unas gotas caer de la cara de la chica– ¡Podrías explicármelo!– señaló cambiando el tono.

– Fue… anoche…– comenzó su relato cabizbaja.

00000

Shinji se encontraba recostado en la cama de uno de los cuartos de la base que eran para el personal que casi nunca salía del Geofrente o trabajaba horas extras; tenía una pequeña televisión, un baño completo y una pequeña cocineta. La puerta automática se abrió revelando una sombra, el giró su rostro y se levantó al ver a la chica alemana.

– ¿Puedo pasar?– dijo la chica con voz sombría

– ¡Entra y siéntate!– se sentó en un lado de la cama y palmeó el lugar a su lado, la chica obedeció y se miro los zapatos como si fueran lo mejor.

– ¿Por qué no has vuelto a casa?– preguntó rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

– No tengo el valor para hacerlo– contestó cansino– al ver como no pude ayudarte y el oírte gritar me destrozo, por eso decidí estar en alerta total. Tal vez no sea lo mejor pero así me mantendré aquí en Nerv para cuando el siguiente llegue-

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te hace que te arriesgues así? ¿Por qué piloteas? Solo para que tu padre te diga "bien hecho"–

– Esa fue la respuesta que te di antes, pero me di cuenta de que era falsa. La verdad no me interesa en lo mas mínimo que ese comandante sin corazón que se hace llamar "mi padre" me de una aprobación…– Se detuvo un instante y jaló aire– Lo que en realidad quiero es que ni tu ni Rei sean heridas, me di cuenta cuando vi tu unidad destrozada por el catorceavo, esa furia me hizo darme cuenta de todo el potencial de la unidad-01. ¡En pocas palabras quiero protegerlas!...– suspiró

– ¿Rei? ¿Desde cuando la llamas por su nombre?– exclamó un poco furiosa

– Hace poco, me gusta cuando te enfadas– dijo sonriente mientras Asuka se sonrojaba levemente.

– ¡No vuelvas a decir algo como eso pueden malinterpretarte!– reclamó

– Asuka… hay… hay algo que quiero confesarte– ahora le tocaba a él sonrojarse.

– ¿Qué es?– preguntó tragando un poco de saliva

– No me di cuenta hace poco tiempo. Desde nuestro beso falso he tenido la sensación de que tu eres a la principal persona que quiero proteger. ¿Por qué?, me preguntaba… hasta el día de la jaula cuando me escuchaste y una revelación llego a mi mente– se acerco a su oído y murmuro tres palabras– ¡Yo te amo!– el color de las mejillas de la pelirroja se esparció por todo su rostro compitiendo con el de su cabello– y te prometo una cosa, nunca te abandonare–

– Baka–dijo la chica–"yo te amo"…– oculto su rostro entre su pelo– ¿sabes que odio esas palabras?– a Shinji se le desencajo la cara al oír eso y se levantó como impulsado por un resorte, pero una mano se sostuvo de su camisa– pero por alguna razón… viniendo de ti… siento que debo responder lo mismo–

– ¿EH?–la miró sorprendido–

– Si Shinji…– dijo fuerte– yo la que creía que no debería tener esos sentimientos, la furiosa y orgullosa Asuka Langley Sohryu te amo a TI… Shinji Ikari–

– As…– no pudo terminar por que ella lo jaló a la cama y sus los labios se fundieron, no era un beso ocioso como la vez anterior, era aún más dulce que el pastel de chocolate mas rico que él hubiera probado y lleno de sentimientos. Se separaron ante la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones.

– ¡No olvides este beso baka!, por que cuando acabe la guerra contra los ángeles habrá muchos mas– exclamó con una sonrisa

– ¿Esto nos convierte en novios?– preguntó Shinji y otro beso roso sus labios

– ¡Claro que si!– le tomo el rostro– ¡mi baka-Shinji!– dijo dulcemente y lo jaló para que los dos quedaran recostados en la cama y un nuevo beso apasionado apareció

00000

– Así que fue por eso que se lanzo tan intempestivamente…– dijo cabizbaja

– Es un tonto– gruño Asuka y Misato levantó la cabeza

– Un segundo, ahora que recuerdo ayer no llegaste a dormir–

–Eh… yo…– respondió sonroja

– ¿Familiares de Shinji Ikari?– interrumpió un medico que salía del quirófano

– Sí–contestaron las mujeres al unísono

– Esta estable por ahora, pueden pasar a verlo una por una, pero no sabemos si resistirá la noche…– bajó la cabeza– Sus heridas fueron muy graves e hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, esperemos un milagro–

– Yo entraré primero si no te molesta Asuka–dijo la peli púrpura

– No, entra… yo iré cuando salgas–

Misato iba hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos cuando volteó a ver a la chica.

–Cuando regrese quiero oír tu escusa por no llegar a dormir anoche–

La pelirroja trago saliva y vio como se perdía su tutora entre el pasillo.

00000

– Un nuevo objetivo se acerca al perímetro de Tokio-3, EVA-00 preparando…–

– ¡NO!– gritó el chico interrumpiendo a Hyuga– ¡Yo saldré!–

– Negativo– dijo la voz fría del comandante– La unidad-00 será la que pelee con el ángel, ¡es una orden!–

– ¡Al diablo con tus ordenes papá!, hare lo que me encomendaste… pilotear el EVA. ¡LANZAMIENTO MANUAL!– gritó y oprimió el botón aun lado de la catapulta donde se encontraba la unidad de pruebas como refuerzo.

– ¡Baka-Shinji regresa en este instante!- ordenó Asuka

– ¡No perderé!–contestó a la chica cuando estaba en la superficie– ¡Campo AT al máximo!–

El ángel que parecía una cadena doble reacciono con el campo de la unidad-01 y sufrió una transformación de un ser de luz con una aureola en la cabeza.

– No debería suceder eso ¿o si?– preguntó Kozo al comandante.

El monstruo ataco a la unidad con apéndices parecidos a tentáculos que salieron de su espalda pero los tomó y lo arrojó contra la montaña, en ese instante se transformo en una versión luminosa de la unidad-01. Ahora igualó su velocidad y ahora lo golpeó en su cabeza, lo enredo dejando a Shinji enredado.

– Shinji– gritó Asuka mientras Gendo veía la batalla fríamente

– El EVA-00 no responde a las señales de activación- murmuró el subcomandante al hombre de lentes naranjas.

– Esto definitivamente no estaba en el escenario– se dijo mentalmente

– Yo… debo… proteger… a Asuka– dijo el chico con los ojos brillantes

– Niveles de sincronización en 300%–exclamó Makoto

– ¿Aprendió a controlar el modo berserk?– se sorprendió Ritsuko

Todo voló alrededor del EVA-01 el modo berserk ataco a la figura angelical que le había hecho daño.

– ¡Te asesinaré!– gritó el chico con los ojos completamente rojos

00000

Asuka estaba al lado de la cama de Shinji mientras las maquinas llenaban el cuarto con su intermitente sonido, la chica lo miró más de cerca y parecía que solo estaba dormido.

-Sabes que eres un tonto, dejarme sola cuando me sentía más feliz; eso no era lo tuyo… parece que estoy maldita, las personas a las que amo terminan así– le pusó las manos en sus hombros– ¡despierta holgazán!– dijo zarandeándolo un poco– ¡Despierta!, ¡despierta baka!, ¡dime que me amas!, ¡di que nunca más estaré sola por que tu estaras a mi lado! ¡HAZLO MALDITO IDIOTA!– gritó al borde de la histeria, llorando a lagrima viva, en ese instante el intermitente sonido se transformo en una alarma, vio la maquinaria que tenia sus pantallas en color rojo y un letrero de alerta.

Una brigada de enfermeras y doctores entraron; una de las señoritas de blanco arrastró a Asuka fuera del cuarto.

– ¡Quédate aquí!– dijo para volver a entrar

Misato corrió al ver el alboroto y tomó a la chica por los hombros, otra enfermera salió corriendo y volvió con un desfibrilador.

– ¿Qué sucedió Asuka?–

– Las maquinas comenzaron a sonar y los doctores entraron– dijo cabizbaja

De pronto el sonido de aquella maquinaria cesó y algunas enfermeras salieron de la habitación con los ojos vidriosos pero las siguientes palabras helaron a las chicas.

– ¿Hora de la muerte?–dijo el Dr. Asami

– 22:58 horas– contestó el Dr. Nakumi

– No… no… NOOOOOOOOOO–grito la pelirroja histérica.

– ¡Asuka contrólate!– dijo la mayor abrazándola con fuerza, mientras ella estaba conteniendo las lagrimas y el nudo en su garganta.

– No, él no puede morir… me lo prometió Misato… me lo prometió ¡Shinji! ¡SHINJI!–

– ¡Lo lamento!– dijo el doctor y caminó por el pasillo.

-¡Regresa en este instante idiota!- sollozó Asuka, se soltó de Misato y se dirigió a la cama donde estaba el cuerpo tapado con la sabana– ¡Vuelve Shinji! ¡Te necesito para vivir!–

_Notas del autor:_

Hola mortales, les traigo este fic para su deleite y la segunda parte vendrá pronto dejen Reviews

Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita

Huachi_sama


End file.
